


Should We?

by Stabtime



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, This was not supposed to actually be good, beta read we're not dying today folks, love confession (kind of???), short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabtime/pseuds/Stabtime
Summary: Tadaomi has recently learned about social media and all of the complications that come with it. One of thosecomplications happen to be learning more about how he feels about Haruka.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Should We?

Tadaomi peered down at the phone in his hand. He understood what was being asked of him, but why? Was this another strange Twitter thing?

He leaned over onto the shoulder of the boy next to him. They were already close, as the train they were on was cramped. His legs ached from the wear of the day; soon they would be home.

Haruka leaned back into him, Tadaomi felt that feeling again. It was some kind of magic that only Haruka knew how to use, no one had ever told Tadaomi any stories of spells that made his heart race and his abdomen light.

Tadaomi’s phone buzzed as a notification reminding him to be home soon popped up on his screen. The post was still visible on the screen, distracting him from the temporary bliss. 

“i think tadaomi and haruka from εpsilonΦ should kiss - @Ch0c0mint”

It was such a strange arrangement of eight words. He had learned soon after gaining publicity that there were many people interested in his life: Some wanted him to do things, some admired his music, some did not seem to like him at all. This post was different though, because unlike the others, he agreed with it. He knew of kissing, he had seen Kanata and Reiji kiss many times but he had never thought of doing it before. This post– it made sense. It explained an urge Tadaomi had never been able to put a name to. With Haruka pressed against him, he wondered how one would start to kiss someone.

Haruka turned towards him, away from the window he had been staring at. He seemed drowsy, in one of those slumps he would enter where he did not want to interact. Tadaomi raised his head to look at him but immediately felt Haruka stiffen. His eyes were focused on Tadaomi’s phone screen.

“How did you find that?” Haruka mumbled, his gaze breaking away. His face was flushed, bashful. 

“It is interesting isn’t it? This person wants us to kiss, I do not know why they would want that.” Tadaomi stated. He wondered if he should be blushing as well, maybe these sort of things were embarrassing.

“I w-wonder who it is,” Haruka responded. With their bodies pressed up against each other, Tadaomi could feel Haruka fidget.

“Well, maybe we should.”

“Should what?” Haruka said, shrinking away. Tadaomi looked away; perhaps this was something someone was supposed to look away at.

“Ki-”

Tadaomi was cut off by a pair of lips against his. Haruka’s lips were chapped; Tadaomi could feel where Haruka would chew at them when he got nervous. In every way they were perfect, because they were Haruka’s. Time seemed to slow with his lips awkwardly pressed against Haruka’s. Neither boy dared move, out of fear the moment would end.

A woman cleared her throat, breaking the facade that they were alone. Haruka quickly pulled away and hid his face in Tadaomi’s chest as Tadaomi’s thoughts spun.

Kissing Haruka, Tadaomi decided, was the best thing he had ever done. Every soft, fuzzy feeling that came when he was with Haruka now errupted. For those moments, everything had felt wonderful for Tadaomi, and he wanted badly to return to kissing Haruka, to learn how to kiss someone properly so that he could kiss Haruka in a way that made him feel happy too. Tadaomi was not used to feeling happy. But this? This was definitely happy.

Tadaomi cupped his hand against Haruka’s flushed face still buried in his chest. Haruka looked up, red.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so stupid,” he told him, eyes darting anywhere that wasn’t Tadaomi’s eyes.

“Can we do that again?” Tadaomi asked.

\---

That night, Tadaomi sees a new post. “today i kissed the boy i love - @Ch0c0mint”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I emerge after a month with a stupid drabble!! what do you mean I have fics to update!! Shut up!!
> 
> This was written for the wonderful Laur, the extremely poggers priest of tadaharu, he's really stupid lol  
> Also thanks to Steady for beta reading!! Without them this would be incomprehensible   
> Thank you for reading! if you have any thoughts or want to see me scream hmu on twitter (@pheogy)


End file.
